


Rat Plague

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Fucking, Gang Bang, M/M, Oh wow, One Hog Five Rats, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Riding, face riding, finger riding, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Roadhog has a little bit of a Rat Plague





	Rat Plague

**Author's Note:**

> One Hog, Five Rats.
> 
> HELLO! This one was suggested by fingurken! and i couldn't take it out of my head!!  
> SORT OF continuation of Deux Porks, where its 2 hogs 1 rat. Eh, what can I say.
> 
> I hope y'all like it!! Thank you for reading!!!!!

Roadhog didn’t care much of how things worked. He used to, but now he just rather destroy everything than learn how they properly work. He normally left that to Junkrat, who strangely enough was fascinated with how things were put together.   
Things worked. That was it. That’s all he needed to know. 

Sometimes there were glitches in the system. It was inevitable. But he and Junkrat knew that glitches sometimes could be exploited and abused until they got what they wanted.  
Which is what Junkrat was doing this very exact moment. 

“There may be some errors,” That one scientist who used to work for Vishkar said, Symmetry (Symmetra?). “Due to the nature of this technology…”

Yeah, yeah. Something about time and space, or something like that. The Junkers have had dealt with that before, in a very interesting incident which involved two roadhogs and one Junkrat.  
That was a good night.   
Well, the blasted Rat managed to find a way to exploit it. 

That’s why there were five Junkrats standing in front of him. 

_Good God_

They were all trying to speak at the same time, drowning each other with their noises and hollers. It was pretty impossible to make out what the fuck they were talking about, and Roadhog just kind of wanted to punch every single one in the mouth. 

One Junkrat (The original one, he knew because he wrote “Original” on his chest with very crooked letters) slipped away from the others, going towards Roadhog while giggling like a schoolgirl. 

“I heard it was ye birthday!” Original Junkrat giggled. 

“Where did you hear that from?” Yes, it was his birthday but it wasn’t like Roadhog really celebrated it. He honestly had forgotten until now that Junkrat mentioned it. 

“Nevermind that! It is isn’t it? Heh? I was roight?” He giggled. “Happy birthday, Hoggie!” He extended his arms but Mako only saw the other four rats just screaming and jumping and poking at each other. 

How is a bunch of screaming Junkrats supposed to be a good birthday present. 

“I don’t get it.” 

“Remember that one day when there were two of ya, hoggie?”

Oh yeah. That was a _good_ day. Roadhog grumbled happily at the memory. 

“Let’s say this is some payback for that!”

Oh. Roadhog now understood. He wasn’t going to lie, that sounded like a good idea on paper, but he saw how everybody was just arguing with each other and Roadhog already had a bad feeling on his gut that this was not going to be pleasant at _all_.

“How did you-”

“Something Something, time and space- who cares! Ya wanna root or not?”

He wanted it, yeah, but he just wasn’t sure of the logistics of it. 

“Yeah but-”

“No buts! It’s your birthday isn’t it! Just sit back and Relax- we will do all the work for ya!”

The Original Junkrat pushed Roadhog into the bed. Well, he pretended to, there was absolutely no way for him to actually push him. Roadhog went on with it anyways, still completely unsure. This did not sound like a good idea at all.

Eh, whatever. Let’s see where this is going. He laid on the massive bed, hands folded on top of his gut as he stared at the, heh, pack of rats.   
He closed his eyes, listening to Junkrat’s voice plus four. He had learned how to tune the voice out during the years, and while it was far more Junkrat than normal it was still the same principle. 

It wasn’t long until Roadhog actually fell asleep, Junkrat’s voices lulling him to sleep. Honestly, he wasn’t surprised, if One Junkrat could barely decide what he wanted to do, other four weren’t going to be easy to agree with at all.

“Hey, wake up big guy!” One of the voices called. Roadhog woke up, and the Original Junkrat was sitting on his gut, arms spread around Roadhog’s big belly. “Don’t tell me ya gonna fall asleep on yer birthday!” It was then when Roadhog realized that Junkrat was naked, his dick half erect. 

Roadhog chuckled as he felt more hands on him. The Junkrats were around him, all naked and needy. They were half hard as well, giggling in that annoying voice Roadhog loved so much.   
He felt cold, wet hands pull down his pants and Roadhog let them. He let them get him naked on the bed, and honestly Roadhog was already surprised that they managed to do that without bickering. It seemed that when it came to sex, they were all in the same page.

Once he was fully naked, he felt multipla hands on his thighs, traveling up and massaging. Junkrat was never good with foreplay, normally he just wanted to get to the fuck and that’s it, even if Roadhog enjoyed to stall a little. It seemed that, because it was his birthday, the Junkrats were indulging him. Their hands rubbed at Roadhog’s sides, and he groaned in delight. 

“Ready for ya gift, birthday boy?” Junkrat said, his testicles rubbing with Roadhog’s naked skin as he laid on top of him, hands traveling up and rubbing Roadhog’s nipples. He tugged at the piercings gently, making him sigh deeply. Roadhog hands were on top of his gut. He smirked in delight. 

It felt nice. He didn’t believe it would actually do, but now that he was there it felt really nice. One of the Junkrats opened up his legs, and he felt his lubed fingers poking at his hole. Oh, he had no finesse, but the kid tried and Roadhog gave him points for that. 

“Easy…” Roadhog had to remind them as they started fingering him. He inhaled sharply, his eyes closed as he felt more hands running up and down his thighs, 

He didn’t know what the other Junkrats were doing, but he didn’t feel like opening his eyes. He felt how the original Junkrat rutted against his skin, and Roadhog could feel himself getting hard. 

“Hmmm,” Roadhog hummed as he felt more skinny fingers entering his asshole. He didn’t need that much prep, but the fact that the Junkrats cared was in some way sweet. He still had to somehow guide them, lest he gets too busy with fingering him.

“That’s enough,” Roadhog sighed. The Junkrats giggled, and he felt them shift between his legs. He felt the tip of one of the Junkrats dicks on his asshole, circling it messily trying to be sexy, or something. He failed, but once again it was endearing enough for Roadhog to mind. 

“Mmm, good boys” Roadhog muttered, feeling more hands on him. One hand grabbed his dick and started pumping slowly, but the one hand turned into two, then three, then four flesh hands rubbing at him. Roadhog rolled his hips at the sensation, sighing in delight. Junkrat’s hands were too small to be able to circle around his dick, but all those lubed hands caressing him made up for it.

They kept stroking until Roadhog was hard, his hands switching from being in his chest to now gripping the sheets below him slowly. He loved to feel them all without necessarily having his eyes open. 

Most of the hands disappeared, until only one remained. Roadhog opened his eyes to see how one of the Junkrats, already hard and panting was angling himself up. He slowly sunk up on Roadhog’s dick, already stretched and lubed up. They must have been getting ready while Roadhog was getting fingered.

He chuckled deep, his fingers gripping the sheets underneath hard as Junkrat slowly impaled himself on his cock. It was tight and nice, silky and warm. It was such a good feeling, as that Junkrat started to roll his hips up and down and rode Roadhog. Meanwhile the one between his legs was still there, sinking into Roadhog as his dick pushed inside of the giant.

Roadhog exhaled happily, licking his lips at the sensation of both filling Junkrat up and being filled up by Junkrat. It was nice, his mind not able to focus on one single thing. It felt good.

The Original junkrat climbed off his gut, taking his own dick in hand and stroking slowly, face flushed and giggling like the idiot he was. In his place, another clone climbed up to Roadhog’s chest, lubed hands already spreading it across Roadhog’s hairy chest.

“Remember ya sayin’ ye wanted to do this some time,” He giggled, the clone. “Or maybe that was me Roadhog? Ah, y’all are tha’ same.”

Roadhog did remember saying that, one time in the middle of sex. Junkrat fucking his tits. He groaned in anticipation, pushing his now wet soft chest together to make a place where Junkrat could fuck. 

The young blond balanced himself on Mako’s chest with his flesh hand, fucking the space beneath Roadhog’s breasts. The three Junkrats were moaning now, and Roadhog started to lose track of what was being done to him.

Their rythm was uneven, but it was just the way Junkrat was. It was hard to keep attention, his asshole being thrusted into and filled up, his cock wrapped around Junkrat’s tight warmness and silkyness. His tits being fucked Junkrat’s balls pressed against his chest. Roadhog kept his eyes open to see the three of them, and he was feeling so much pleasure in his body that he forgot that there were other two Junkrats left. 

The Junkrat fucking his tits pressed his chest together so Mako didn’t have to, one of his hands being free. Another of the Junkrats, still not the original grabbed his thick massive fingers, licking them, tongue running down the digits. Roadhog moan was shameless, and he was a little bit embarrassed at how needy it felt. His tongue was amazing on his fingers, and it made awful things to him along with the other things happening to him.

The Junkrat let go of him, positioning himself on top of Roadhog’s fingers. He forced them inside of him, fucking himself with Roadhog’s thick digits. It was warm and wet inside, burning hot. Roadhog gasped, moaning and it made the rest of the Junkrats moan back, sweating and pressing themselves together against Roadhog, their cheeks red and sweating. 

Roadhog licked his lips, but there was just one Junkrat left. The original.

His mask was being lifted, and normally he would kill anybody who did that but Junkrat was special. He had done awful things to Roadhog that brought Mako back to life, things that should have been dead long ago were now alive. Little shit. 

“How ya doin’, big guy?” He whispered into Roadhog’s ear, and Roadhog only moaned at how close he was. He used his free hand to bring the Original, his Junkrat close and kissed him in the mouth, desperate. He bit at his lip, shoved his thick tongue inside of him and pressed him towards him. It was hungry.

“Hmm, ya hungry?” Junkrat whispered into Roadhog’s throat as they let go for air, smiling as he started to climb into Roadhog’s face. He sat on him, Roadhog’s lips under his taint and he started licking. His free hand grabbed at the Original’s hips, bringing him down as he started to lick desperately, hungry like an animal.

It was a wonderful thing, his Rat surrounding him from all angles. They all squirmed and moaned, laughing as they were close to him. As they were. They were all the same, clones that reacted just like Roadhog knew they would. If he rolled his hips they moaned, drooling into the mattress. If he twitched his fingers, they yelled in pleasure, if he slurped they would scream his name.

He was being filled in every hole, every possible way. His chest felt hot and sticky, the tip of that Junkrat’s dick poking him in the neck with every thrust. His ass clenched and that Junkrat would just thrust harder. His dick throbbed, and that Junkrat sank faster. His fingers moved, and the Junkrat jumped up and down them. He licked, and the Original howled. 

It was so wonderful, his toes twitching and stomach feeling hot. His skin was sweaty with proximity, their bodies far too close and yet not enough. He wanted to touch them all, to keep them close, to rub at them until they became undone. 

The Junkrat fucking into him was the first one to finish. He panted, fucking into him like a piston, messy, quick and desperate until he came. He howled, his teeth digging into Roadhog’s thick thigh as he filled up Roadhog. Roadhog let it happen, drool spilling from between his mouth and Junkrat’s ass. 

It started a chain reaction, the one fucking him and riding him being the next one. He buried himself deep on Roadhog, mouth open in a silent scream as he came, semen splattering him and Roadhog’s belly. His walls clenched and god, it almost made Roadhog came but he managed to wait for a little longer, keep it in check. Not yet.

Both Junkrats panted, as the one fucking his chest came all over Roadhog’s breasts. He was covered in semen, but he did not mind. The sound of the Junkrats panting and still on top of him, warm and exhausted was good for him.

The one that was fucking himself in his fingers finished as well, howling and speeding up until he ultimately orgasmed all over Roadhog’s palm. He would make them all lick it off him, but not yet. His groin was clenching, tight, he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Now that both his hands were free he used them to touch Junkrat, to keep him close, one hand pressing him against his mouth and the other thumbing his nipples, touching his ribs, caressing every inch he could of his boy. He saw stars as his tongue pushed in and out of his hole, lickin every inch and corner of his insides, his walls, his everything. Junkrat howled, the way he pressed Roadhog’s hands more into his skin was what ruined him.

Roadhog came, and how he came. He felt it from his toes to the tip of his head, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he started to roll his hips and thrust, his tongue rolling around as if it was his dick. He came into the Junkrat that was riding him before, and that Junkrat hissed in pleasure, thick cum spilling from his skinny thighs. 

The original Junkrat pressed himself down more, until he howled too. He pressed his thighs against Roadhog’s skull tightly, riding his face and thrusting as he spilled. Roadhog let him, licking up and down and making him wail in pleasure, in need. 

It took them several seconds to come back to earth, the Junkrats getting up from the position with soft gasps and tired moans. The original one, his Junkrat stood up, his ass completely covered with spit.

Roadhog gasped at the separation, sighing softly as he came to reality. The original Junkrat laid down at his side, still red and sweaty, skinny chest rising up and down. It took Roadhog a litlte bit to focus, his orgasm was so good.

“Hey,” Junkrat said, patting Roadhog’s cum covered chest. “Happy birthday, big guy.”

Roadhog closed his eyes, nodding. It had been a happy birthday, but as the other Junkrats were starting to lay down on the bed ready to sleep, Mako coughed.

“Who is going to clean this mess?”

All the Junkrats looked at each other, smiling that stupid idiotic smile of them.

Roadhog just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about more gang bangs!!


End file.
